Spiderman the tale of two lovers
by bhreader
Summary: This story is a great story for those Spiderman/black cat fans and shows how they feel for one another enjoy and please write back for ideas, tips, and what you think and I wild think over it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: the Reunion**

It has been a year sense MJ died at the hands of Venom, and he was looking over the city on one of the roofs of the buildings, when he heard someone land on the roof. It was Felicia Hardy aka the black cat with her suit half way zipped up(the zipper going from her neck to the crouch), and with her white silver hair moving daintily over her back, and started to walk to him every step showing her body to him. "Hello spidey, missed me" she said in a smooth inviting tone.

Spiderman turned around and looked at her "Hey cat" he stuttered as he watched her come closer.

"Its been a while how about we catch up at my place." She said as she moved in a way that was compelling and inviting.

"Uh, right now isn't the best time." He said as he began to back up until he found the side of a building and stood there looking into her beautiful eyes. She came forward and leaned on him, holding him around his neck, and began to pick at the edge of his mask.

"We could eat or if your daring enough we could just skip to desert." And licked her lips before hovering her lips close to his. He didn't know what to say he just stared at her taking in what was happening. She always did this, every time she would come in strong and leave him speechless but that was when he was dating MJ but now he can stare at her without gilt, second thoughts, or anything but love. She began to bring her body close to his until he finally stopped her. "Sorry, cat I can't I still have feelings for"

"For who MJ because she's gone and you can't change that. You will be better off letting her go and move on." She began to back off a little, in frustration. "Listen Peter think about it, and when you know what you want you know were to find me," then she was gone.

He went back home to his apartment and lied in bed thinking of what she had said. She was right, he had to let go for his sake and knowing it would be what MJ would have wanted. Suddenly he heard a voice talking to him "I can help with your problem" it said coming from across the room in a clear tube container. It was a symbiote sample that Peter had taken in order to find venom's weakness so he could finally be killed. "I can help, I've been listening to your thoughts and have a solution." Peter started to realize that it was talking in his head through some kind of telepathy.

"What do you mean help me," he said through his mind.

"I mean that if you use me I can help you with your Love-life" it said while squirming around in its tube.

"Sure and then you'll just take over me and I'll end up going insane until you drain me dry of my energy."

"No, I have no need for your body but for nutrients from portions of your food."

"O.K. so how can you help" he said.

"I can help with your love-life, and if you get more power, and abilities then that's a when." He thought for a moment and agreed, wanting to be with Felicia and if that meant taking a chance then it was worth it. He then let it out and allowed it to attach itself to him. His black suit appeared and he started to feel the power and how confident he was starting to feel. He retracted the suit to reveal his nude body.

"What happened, where did my clothes go."

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that the suit will disintegrate any clothing you were warring."

"So what I am just going to walk around naked"

"No, the suit can form any piece of clothing you want, just command it." Spiderman thought hard and commanded his suit to turn into his underwear so he could be ready for bed. As he laid there thinking about Felicia he became more anxious to find her tomorrow night and express how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please give me ideas and what you think of the story**

**Chapter 2: The new couple**

Its been two days since he was bonded to his new symbiote and he has gotten used to the new feelings and his new found confidence and was out looking for Cat. He finds her jumping from roof to roof during the night and met up with her. She was on the edge of a roof looking over the city and the lights when Spiderman landed on the roof. "Felicia are you ready" he said while he walked toward her. She looked back shocked to see him here in his new suit after he had followed her, usually its the other way around. He walked up to her while she backed up to a wall. He grabbed her hips and squeezed her close to his body. She didn't know what was going on or what was happening to Peter, but as she calmed down some she began to like it. "I thought about what you said" he said leaning on her, pinning her to the wall. "and you were right, Mary Jane is gone and it is time to let her go and continue on with my life with you," then the mouth part of his mask disappeared, and kissed her, who at first was surprised, but quickly became active.

"Not that I'm complaining but what is up with the new suit, and you," she said in between breathes.

"Nothing I just had a little help to get me in the right path" he said as they shared another deep kiss, this time more passionately. They got more intense, Spiderman began kissing her neck while she began to unzip her outfit all the way, and began to inch her way out of it. They fell on the ground kissing, and Peter began to go inside her suite to her full body, and began to tend to her Brest. She began to lick his ear while he started to feel her lower parts. They decided to hold it back long enough for them to get to her apartment, where they could be in private. They swinged in, kissing and holding each other by the waist. She began to fully come out of her costume as he fully retracted his and began to kiss her all over. When her costume was gone he began to feel more over her. She licked his neck, as Spiderman got on top tending to her breast. They tumbled off the bed landing on him. Feeling little pain he began to kiss more, and once things started to calm down and they were on the bed again he began to kiss her stomach and she wrapped her legs around his body and fell into his arms. "I love you" he said as they began kissing again holding her tight around him.

"I love you to, but don't expect me to go easy on you next time"

"I don't" he said giving her a long deep kiss putting everything in it. Their arms were around each other and her legs were wrapped around his. Slowly as the time went by they find themselves asleep as they held each other tight there mouths still together. While they slept a tiny piece of the symbiote when into black cat not to make a suit but still was able to change a little bit of her thoughts and confidence.

* * *

Peter's sleep, and dreaming of MJ's death.

"Eddie, you won't get away with this!" he screamed as he kicked him in the face.

"What's wrong I can't feed" he said surrounded by bodies. He was running wild, attacking everything and every one in his path as he took them in his body and devoured their nutrients and life force. MJ was in an upside down car that was attacked by venom as she tried to drive away, the door wouldn't open and she was badly injured.

"Eddie! Look at what your doing, your killing all these innocent people." Spiderman said as he landed on the side of a wall.

"So be it, I need food and right now your the only thing in my way." He said shooting out a razor sharp tendril straight at him. He jumped, but at the last second the tendril changed course and stabbed him right in the arm before he could move out of the way. He fell with a rib shattering fall, blood using out of his arm. "Know back to my feast." He began to walk to MJ's flipped car, as MJ frantically tried to escape. Spiderman tried to save her but all he could do was lay their and watch as his blood and energy drained out of him. Venom got to the car and broke through the window and grabbed MJ by the throat and ripped her out.

"Peter" she said before Venom put her inside of him.

"No!"

* * *

Then he woke up with a start, sweating, as he sat straight up, waking Felicia up instantly.

"What's wrong," she said eyes wide open. It was 3pm and you could here the cars move 13 stories below them.

Peter breathed heavily and looked around the room, starting to relax he laid back down. "It's nothing, just a nightmare."


End file.
